1. Technology Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a memory management method and in particular, to a memory management method, a memory storage device and a memory control circuit unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. Because a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory) has features such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure, the rewritable non-volatile memory module is adaptive to be built in the aforementioned portable multi-media devices.
In general, after the rewritable non-volatile memory module has been used for a period of time, some physical blocks in the rewritable non-volatile memory module may be damaged. The damage may be caused due to hardware damage or an overly high error rate of the data stored in the physical blocks. A typical manner to deal with the damaged physical block is to replace the damaged physical blocks with some backup physical blocks. However, in case the damaged physical blocks are in a large number, which leads to insufficient backup physical blocks in the rewritable non-volatile memory module, the rewritable non-volatile memory module may be hard to be used any longer.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.